


Coda

by wraithsonwings



Series: Whatever You Desire [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, CMNM, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: Joe has unfinished business with Nicky. (A direct sequel toActs Of Service.)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whatever You Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977781
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t just leave the boys hanging like that, could I?
> 
> Unbeta’d, my apologies.

_ He was hard again by the time Joe placed him on the bed. Nicky turned down the blankets while Joe pulled his shirt over his head. He patted the bed beside him.  _

_ “Come on, love.” _

_ “Aren’t you overdressed?” _

_ “I thought you had plans for my mouth?” _

_ “Yes, Nicky.” He crawled over to him and brushed his thumb across his lips. “Yes, I do.” Joe pushed past them, and Nicky sucked his thumb with a smile.  _

  
  
  


Nicky’s tongue rubbing against the pad of Joe’s thumb, and the hard suction of his hot mouth, pulled all the way to Joe’s groin. His cock ached. Staring into Nicky’s smiling eyes, Joe sat back on his heels. With a firm grip on Nicky’s jaw, he stilled his teasing tongue and pulled him closer. Nicky smiled, holding Joe’s gaze, inviting whatever Joe desired.

Joe carefully felt for the floor with his foot and pulled Nicky to the edge of the bed as he stood. Joe pulled his thumb free with a wet pop. Nicky’s mouth quirked at the corner and Joe ran his thumb along his lips. Nicky’s tongue flicked and Joe pulled his hand away, grabbing Nicky’s hair and cupping his throat. He felt Nicky swallow with his palm.

Nicky dropped to his belly, propped on his elbows, nuzzling Joe’s crotch. Joe groaned at the hot breath on his skin, twisting his fingers in Nicky’s hair. Nicky pulled back enough to catch Joe’s eye, licking his lips and opening his mouth wide.

  
  


Joe slowly filled him, watching Nicky’s eyes blow black. Biting his lower lip, Joe’s nerves melted into his arousal as he buried himself completely. Nicky closed his eyes, freeing Joe to just  _ feel.  _ Nicky’s soft throat moved against Joe’s palm, the muscles inside shifted along his cock, as Nicky swallowed a couple times. Joe moaned low, letting Nicky overwhelm him.

The quick double tap at the side of his leg brought him back. Joe pulled out, just the tip of his cock in Nicky’s mouth. The smile still in Nicky’s eyes had spread to his lips and he teased the underside of Joe’s cockhead with his tongue. Joe smiled down at him, running his hand through Nicky’s hair, and dragged his fingertips along Nicky’s throat. Nicky’s eyes burned, his skin was flushed, his lips wet around Joe’s cock, his…

There was a single tap at the side of his leg and Joe started.

“Sorry, Nico. I was distracted. You’re too beautiful like this.”

A warm hand squeezed the back of Joe’s thigh and he tightened his grip on Nicky’s hair. He pressed into his warmth, fucking his face in slow, steady thrusts. Nicky sucked him down each time. His lips squeezed around him, spit leaking from the corner of his mouth, as Nicky devoured him. Nicky pulled him closer, hand crushing the back of Joe’s thigh, and Joe growled. Picking up his pace, he buried himself again and again into Nicky’s hot, wet, tight, wonderful mouth. He twisted his fingers in Nicky’s hair.

“Come on, Nicky, make it wet.” He pressed deep. “That’s my beautiful boy. Lips stretched around my cock.” He pulled back, the slurping was obscene. “So fucking hot…” Thrusting. “ Nnnn… Take it all… Take it... Holy fuck, babe. I…”

Still holding Nicky by his hair, he stepped back. His cock slipped free, a string of spit connecting him to Nicky’s swollen lips for a moment. Chest heaving, Joe swallowed against the dryness in his mouth. Nicky stared up at him, slowly licking his lips.

“Get up here.”

Joe pulled Nicky to his knees and brought their mouths together. One hand in Nicky’s hair and the other holding his chin, Joe licked past his lips to explore his lovely, filthy mouth. Nicky pressed against Joe, grabbing at his curls and moaning around Joe’s tongue. He slid a hand down Joe’s back to cup his ass and pulled Joe close, grinding against him. 

Soft cotton rubbed the length of Joe’s cock, and Nicky’s fly scratched along his thigh, as he thrust against him. Nicky’s cock was leaking on his belly. Joe pulled back, breaking the kiss. Nicky’s breath was hot on his face and Joe rested their foreheads together.

“You’re definitely wearing too many clothes now, my heart.”

Nicky nodded and Joe pushed him back on the bed. Nicky lifted his hips and Joe pulled his pants off, tossing them on the floor. Nicky unbuttoned his shirt, spread legs inviting, and Joe settled between them. Nicky tried to sit up but Joe pushed him flat.

“Good enough.”

Joe pushed the soft, blue silk aside to expose Nicky’s chest. He ran his fingers along Nicky’s flushed skin, brushing a firm thumb across a nipple. Nicky gasped.

“So beautiful.”

Joe leaned in to suck the nipple into his mouth. Nicky moaned loudly, arching up to Joe, thrusting his cock along Joe’s belly, and scratched at his back. Joe hissed and took the hard nipple between his teeth. Gasping, Nicky dug his nails into Joe’s back anyway. Joe bit him. 

“Fuck, Joe!”

Nicky slid a hand to the nape of Joe’s neck, holding him close. Joe licked gently at the hard nub, soothing and teasing, and Nicky arched into it with a broken moan. Joe kissed his way up to Nicky’s neck, nipping at his collarbone and shoulder, and sucked short-lived marks on Nicky’s throat. A hand squeezed his cock as Nicky began to slowly stroke him. Joe dragged wet kisses along his jaw and buried his face in his ear.

“Grab both our cocks, love.”

The hand on his nape twisted in his hair and pulled him up. Nicky’s piercing eyes roamed from Joe’s eyes to his lips and he crushed their mouths together. Licking into Joe’s mouth, he wrapped his hand around their cocks. Joe thrust into his grip. Slick with spit, and lube from earlier, he slid easily along the soft skin of Nicky’s shaft. The twist of Nicky’s calloused hand coaxed a soft groan from Joe’s lips. He could feel Nicky’s smile against his mouth and took the chance to tease his way past Nicky’s lips.

Nicky began stroking the both of them in time with Joe’s thrusts, sucking on Joe’s tongue and pulling at his curls. Joe pinched a nipple and Nicky groaned, losing his rhythm. He squeezed them tight. Joe moaned at the pressure, shuddering to a stop. He rested his forehead on Nicky’s, gasping. He could feel Nicky’s breath too. Nicky caught his first.

“Fuck me, Joe.”

“I don’t know... Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you for a week?” He teased with a smile. “Or maybe I shouldn’t let you touch me for a week? That would be fair, wouldn’t it?”

“I would die.” The smile was all in Nicky’s eyes. “You’re not that cruel, Yusuf.” He stroked their cocks. “If you wanted to stop me from touching you, you’d have to tie me.”

“Maybe next time,” he groaned. “Maybe I tie you to the bed every night for a week?”

Nicky hissed, pulling Joe’s hair. Joe laughed.

“No need to worry, love. I will do as you ask tonight.” A quick kiss. “I would never deny myself any pleasure. How many decades did I ignore this? Deny it? Torture myself?”

“Too many, my heart. We wasted a lot of time misunderstanding.”

“Yes, but I’d like to think we made it up.”

“Yes.”

Nicky kissed him, soft and sweet. The hand pulling on his cock was not so sweet.

“So, how would you like to be fucked tonight, Nico?”

“From behind.” He kissed Joe, biting at his lip. “You wrapped around me.” He stroked Joe’s cock. “I want to fall asleep with you inside me.”

“Mmmm… yes. That would be lovely.”

Joe tongued past Nicky’s lips, pressing him to the mattress as they kissed. Nicky arched against him, pulling at his hair. Joe broke the kiss, climbing off the bed.

  
  


Taking Nicky’s hand, he pulled him to his feet and gently brushed his shirt off his shoulders to drop to the floor. The moonlight poured through the window across Nicky’s skin and Joe traced the highlights and shadows with his fingertips.

“Are you going to draw me or make love to me, Yusuf?”

“Hmmm?”

He caught Nicky’s eyes. They twinkled, his mouth turned up at one corner.

“You have that look on your face.” He touched Joe’s cheek. “Come to bed.”

Nicky turned away, climbing under the sheets and curling up on his side. Joe crawled in after him, pressing the length of Nicky’s back and wrapping an arm around his chest. Nicky settled against him with a sigh and grabbed his hand, bringing his knuckles to soft lips. His tongue was wet on Joe’s first two fingers, sucking them into his mouth, and Joe’s cock ached as he ground against Nicky’s ass. Nicky gasped and Joe took his hand back.

  
  


Joe placed a kiss on the back of Nicky’s neck, dragging a wet trail down his ass to his hole, and circled the ring of muscle. Nicky shoved back against him.

“So bossy.”

“You love it.”

“Yes…” Joe slowly pressed inside. “I do love you.” Both fingers slipped in with ease. “You’re always ready for me.” He buried his face in Nicky’s ear. “Aren’t you?” He stroked inside him, twisting his fingers as he pulled them free. “Just for me…”

“Always, Joe,” he groaned. “Please…”

He dragged his cockhead the length of Nicky’s crack and Nicky trembled. Joe brushed against his hole and Nicky lifted his leg slightly to ease his way. Joe pushed past the tight ring, stroking Nicky’s perineum with two fingers. In one slow, steady thrust he buried himself to the hilt. 

Nicky moaned and clenched his legs tight, every muscle deep inside grabbing Joe, pulling him, squeezing his cock like a vise. Joe moaned into Nicky’s neck, running his hand up Nicky’s taut thigh and grabbing onto his hip. He used this leverage to pull out slightly, fighting the hold Nicky had on him, and then thrust back in with a gentle roll of the hips. They rocked together, Nicky canting his hips so that Joe would hit the right spot every time his body pulled him in. 

  
  


Nicky’s body contracted along Joe’s length in waves, stroking him from the inside. Centuries of muscle memory had Joe panting in Nicky’s ear. Making soft sounds with every thrust, Nicky grabbed Joe’s hand from his hip and guided it to his cock. They stroked his length together, Nicky’s hand over his own, squeezing, precum leaking from the tip. Joe smeared it down the shaft and Nicky’s low moan went straight to Joe’s crotch. He pressed harder, faster, grinding small circles against Nicky’s ass. Pushing back, Nicky grabbed Joe’s ass and held him close, clenching tight.

“Yusuf, please,” he gasped. “I love you. Come on.”

“Nico, I…”

Pleasure unspooled through him.

“Yes, Joe. Fill me... please.”

“Oh, fuck, Nico!”

He spilled deep inside and bit down on Nicky’s shoulder, copper on his tongue.

  
  


Nicky’s cock twitched in Joe’s hand. Kissing an apology onto already healed skin, Joe pulled him with long, hard strokes. Nicky thrust into his grip and Joe shifted deep inside. He moaned against Nicky’s shoulder and Nicky made a strangled sound, stilling Joe’s hand with his own.

“Wait,” he croaked. “Just wait.”

“No, Nico.” He slowly stroked him. “No more denial, my heart.” A twist of his wrist. “I want you to fall apart in my hands.” Another stroke. “I love you, and I want you to come for me.” A quicker stroke. “Come all over my hand.” And another. “Come, Nicky!” Another. “Please…”

“Oh, God!”

Nicky came apart, hot and wet on Joe’s hand as he stroked him through it, milking every drop. Nicky sagged in Joe’s arms, gasping. Joe curled around him, burying his face in the back of Nicky’s neck.

“Beautiful, Nicolò.”

“I love you, Yusuf.”

Nicky took his hand and pressed it against his heart. Joe held him tight.

“Love you, Nicky.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and any kudos or comments you may leave.
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr](https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
